


Desperation

by 1cupoftea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sex, affair, i guess a continuation of the first two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1cupoftea/pseuds/1cupoftea
Summary: Angela is more than a little desperate.





	Desperation

Moira barks out a breathless laugh as she's practically manhandled into Angela's room by her tie. She _lets_  herself be manhandled - because it's Angela, and it's always a thrill seeing her so worked up.  
  


She's already pinned against the wall, Angela growling between kisses. "I said come over _later_ \- not _later_  later." She fumbles to loosen her tie in the dark and ends up getting halfway through before redirecting to rake her fingers through her hair.

  
  
"My mistake."

  
  
"You seem to be making a lot of mistakes these days." She says, but her voice betrays a quiver as her hands roam over Moira's body desperately. She doesn't wait for a reply as she untucks Moira's shirt and grabs her by the her collar. "Bed. Now."  
  


They stumble through the room and collapse onto her bed, kissing passionately. Moira moans into her mouth and Angela immediately feels pleasure pulse between her legs. She doesn't stop her hips rolling up into her abdomen and her nails digging hard into her back. Moira suddenly breaks their kiss, panting, leaning over to the bedside table and fumbling for the lamp.  
  


Angela winces when the light goes on, looking at her questionably.  
  


Moira just looks back at her as if it's obvious. "Well, I want to be able to see what I'm doing." The shadows annunciate the sharp lines of her face and her cheekbones and Angela doesn't even have the will to snark something back. Instead she reaches up to kiss her again, slowly and deeply, and is rewarded with another low moan and a tighter hold on her waist. Moira pins her harder with her hips and Angela hisses at the belt digging into her skin.  
  


She grimaces in discomfort and moves her hands down to take it off, shuddering as Moira grazes the column of her neck with her teeth. Angela can feel the heat of their bodies suddenly, intensely, and she feels the desire to have them both naked. Moira is panting heavily and so is she - this is the result of their passion, Angela thinks, finally pulling out the belt and tossing it aside. This is why they can’t stay away from each for long.  
  


They seem to kiss and kiss and kiss, it goes on forever. Angela paws at her clothes, at her pants which are slightly slipping, clutches at the short, bristly hairs at the back of her head. They are still wearing too much. _Too much_. Moira sits back suddenly to finally loosen her tie. Her nimble fingers work quickly and she rapidly shrugs off her shirt afterwards in a matter of seconds. Angela recovers from her daze to begin taking her own clothes off, finally aided my Moira who doesn't wait to start pressing open-mouthed kisses down her trembling abdomen.  
  
  
  
Angela sighs and moans as she is kissed practically everywhere, and when Moira comes back up from nipping at her hips to bite at her jawline she feels her toes curl.

  
  
They spend themselves against each other over and over again into the night. When they finally collapse from pleasure, Angela already feels tiredness behind her eyes, barely acknowledging Moira's curse as she gets up to find a cigarette. She feels dizzy - a pleasant buzz of exhaustion lulling her body, always feeling like she wants to melt into sleep after these moments while Moira in contrast is a lot more restless. The bed is cool with sweat and she notes that she needs to change the bedsheets again. She likes the cleanliness.

  
  
They end up showering together, more for practical reasons than any other. They're both too tired to bother waiting for each other or think about the intimacy of it and at this point they are more than comfortable with each other's nudity.

  
  
" _Moira_." Angela sighs in annoyance at the woman behind her.  
  


"Hm."  
  


"Stop taking all the water."  
  


She peeks a glance up to see Moira with her eyes closed, head tilted up under the shower head. She easily has a foot over her.  
  


"Hurry up there's soap in my eye!" She snaps, rubbing them hastily with the back of her fingers while Moira chuckles and steps back with a sarcastic remark. "Want me to get that for you, pet?"  
  


The water is colder now and she jolts slightly at the change in temperature but manages to wash off all the suds in her hair. " _No_ , thank you."  
  


Moira is silent for a moment behind her before sighing, abruptly changing the topic. "For fuck's sake. How many fucking types of shampoo do you have?"  
  


Angela rolls her eyes as she applies conditioner. "Well what the hell did you use last time?"  
  


"I was too worn out to focus, wasn't I." She replies, deliberately lowering her voice. She selects a mint-scented one that promises to add ‘strength and shine.'  
  


"And you're not worn out now?"

  
  
"What do _you_ think." She states in a low purr, leaning forward slightly and Angela feels a shiver run up her spine. It isn't from the water. _Damn it_.

 

Angela leaves the shower first and gets to drying her hair, glad to be away from Moira and the annoying way she can get under her skin. The fact that she takes her sweet time in the shower despite having shorter hair only irks Angela even more. She changes quickly and puts her towel to dry, trying to redirect her thoughts, eventually settling under the cover with a sigh. The only sound is her bedside clock ticking and she shifts to find a comfortable position on her stomach, hugging the pillow to her and slowly drifting off. She's too tired to think of the mechanics of their relationship.  
  


The bed dips a while later with what Angela assumes is Moira moving to lay down. But then there’s shuffling and the unmistakeable noise of a lighter and Angela bolts up immediately despite her tiredness.  
  


"Don't you dare." She warns, furious, but Moira just pauses to turn around and look at her in surprise. An unlit cigarette droops between her fingers and Angela resists the urge to snatch it out of them. "I'm not sleeping next to a living chimney."

  
  
Moira only smiles at her and shrugs. She twirls the cigarette in her fingers before putting it down on the bedside table. There is a bite of sarcasm in her voice. "Guess I'm saving this one for the morning. Grand."

  
  
Angela scoffs as she lays back down. "Be thankful you aren't dead yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the comments/feedback - it means a lot!


End file.
